A method and a device for filtering a signal are referred to, for example, in the German Published Patent Application No. 195 37 787. A driver input amount may be filtered using a control signal-forming element. The filtering may be configured so that, for example, rapid driver input quantity changes (pedal force) may not act undamped on the fuel metering, and thus initiation of longitudinal vibrations of the vehicle may be avoided. Such filtering for the damping of the activation of systems may, in response to ramp-like changes in the input variable, generate a lag error. Therefore, the output variable may follow the input variable only at a delay. In an internal combustion engine application, for example, this may have the effect of a diminished drive torque.